


Picture Perfect

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Boyfriends, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Dating, Drawing, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Japanese Culture, Love, Love Stories, M/M, OTP Feels, Photographs, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shopping Malls, Slash, Sports, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Say cheese! On the spectrum of activities to do as a couple, souvenir photos rank pretty high up.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid
Kudos: 2





	Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Say cheese! On the spectrum of activities to do as a couple, souvenir photos rank pretty high up.

* * *

Hikari Netto rollerbladed, axles aimed where he should be looking as he talked sports with his love-pet, Hikawa Tohru, who kicked a few kicks behind on his scooter.

They weren’t headed anywhere in particular, content to flit place to place, a comfortably warm air current nicking across the city.

Wheels were detached and folded at the arcade in the mall. Netto ran up the escalator, while Tohru waited patiently until he reached the top before stepping off.

“Tohru-kun, let’s do Purikura! Get some pictures for our wallets!”

Pulled into the Print Club photo booth, Tohru loaded four 100 Zeny coins into the machine. His boyfriend pounded his knees eagerly on the two-person seat.

The box enforced a time limit, so Netto rapid fire selected a sample pose, background, and bonus shot from the touchscreen. He then draped his arms over Tohru, right in time for three successive flashes to go off.

Navis plugged in, the couple started decorating. Rockman and Iceman helped sort through the insane spate of borders and stamps. But Netto was no artist: The caped cowboy hat-wearing swordsman design he drew for Yaito-chan’s Dress-Up Chip contest left little argument. Better Neo WWW’s viruses erased it. Likewise, Rockman undid any disfiguring additions his operator scribbled this very moment.

The end product combined Netto and Tohru’s personalized messages to each other, a snow crystal, and _lots_ of hearts (the last not entirely Netto’s handiwork).

Picking up their glossy stickers, Netto _gleamed_. “Whoopee! Tohru-kun, GET!”

“Hahaha!” Tohru stuck one to Netto’s noggin. “You amaze me, Netto-kun!”


End file.
